Intruder
by Jiggywidit
Summary: The best reward for breaking and entering ends in too much activity. Written for the Free! Kink Meme.


okay honestly i had a lot of things going on while writing this and i'm not too proud of it but _who cares. _Me, apparently.

* * *

Rin wakes up to shuffling bedsheets and his wrists bound. Adrenaline pumps his senses to max at the thought of an intruder. An intruder in his home _right on top of him_.

_Oh shit_, he thinks, mind racing. His mother! Gou! What about them, are they alright? His heart pounds a little too quickly. Every time he visits after years of being overseas and boarding schools shit happens. He's nearly fed up.

He's about to scream, kick, do something stupid, when a low moan tickles his ear. His heart kicks into overdrive, mostly out of fear and a little because of... something else. He desperately tries to calm down, because holy shit, the intruder is right on top of him, breathing into his ear.

"Rin. You're finally awake." His intruder says this in an infuriating monotone, one that would irritate Rin but in this case confuses his body completely. Now that Rin is a bit more calm than when he woke up, information jumps at him at breakneck speeds. The voice is familiar, hell, the intruder _smells_ familiar, and oh god, is this who he thinks it is-

"Haru! What the fuck?!" Rin attempts to sit up but is thrown back down again. His head hits the pillows and his temper rises.

"You bastard! What are you doing in my room?" Rin wiggles his arms in the bounds. They're tied together with freaking school ties and Rin's level of pissed off maybe tones down a bit because he might just be a little turned on.

"There's a reason why I'm here okay, so just let me do this." Haru is a smidge breathless and sweaty. Rin can feel it against his neck where Haru is skin-to-skin with him and when Haru moans again, he notices hips gyrating. Rin swallows uneasily.

"What are you doing," a long groan, and he swallows again, "in my room?"

Haru sighs and Rin wants it to sound condescending, but it's not, it's completely opposite of that.

"You- ah, won. I mean, you didn't seem too happy after winning." He didn't really answer the question but Rin still tries to wrap his brain around what he said. Haru's way of thinking has always been unclear to the point of awfully unfathomable.

Does he mean this is some sort of reward? And what is _this_ anyway?

Haru's hips move again, and Rin becomes hypersensitive when he feels something hard against his thigh. His face heats up, he can even feel Haru's face redden. Haru breathes heavily into Rin's skin, on purpose, Rin is sure. When he sits up, the weight against his thigh becomes obvious. Rin finds it difficult to swallow.

"You've been so unhappy, Rin. And it's all my fault, so I'll make it up to you. Don't hate me for what I'm going to do."

The only light source is the streetlamp outside his open window. In the dimly lit room, Haru is a perfect chiaroscuro. Light slinks along his face as he moves above him, shade complementing the dips and valleys of his features. His ocean blue eyes shine even in the minimal glow. Rin's chest clenches painfully.

"Please, Haru, tell me... what's going on? What are you going to do?" Haru's hips slowly shift against him, and it feels like fire through fabric. Haru gazes at Rin steadily.

"I'm going to make you feel good." Rin feels the odd clench grab tenfold, and it steals his breath away.

Haru shifts again, but not against him. He lurches forward and groans in a way that's both parts heated and uncomfortable.

"J-just hold on. I...I'm not ready yet."

Oh. OH.

It takes forever and a half for Rin to notice the one arm snaking behind Haru's back, and Rin extrapolates the rest. Haru's body shakes with unbidden pressure, one hand on the bed beside Rin's face and the other moving rapidly in and out.

"How many fingers?" he jokes, trying to dissipate the suffocating atmosphere but failing when he sounds more uneasy than teasing. Haru doesn't catch on.

"Two... nngh, now three," Haru hisses. Rin chokes, he can't swallow anymore. His arms struggle uselessly at his sides.

Haru's right knee shifts maddeningly close to Rin's crotch. The former pants and lowers himself down again to nibble at Rin's neck, keening at a particularly rough stretch. Rin's mind halts to a stop, sensations crossing at one intersection all at once.

"Wait! Wait, there are people..." Haru hushes him with a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Don't worry about it. Kou took your mom someplace. They won't be back until morning. She also left the window open for me." _Oh goddammit Gou, always meddling,_ Rin thinks. _Did they plan this together?_

"Your sister," and here Haru takes his time tracing his tongue along Rin's jaw, "she thinks I just want to talk. I'm sure. Told her to... stay out as long as she wants." Rin mentally curses him. Of course she knows Haru wants to do something inappropriate, that's why they'll be out until morning.

Tongue slips in between lax lips and teeth to slide down hard palate and all thoughts of family escapes. Haru throws his leg over to straddle Rin, pinning his legs under.

The sounds Haru makes are so out of character, Rin's afraid the boy before him isn't who he thinks he is. But he goes along with it, kissing back hard, biting down on lips that bruise and bleed. He's curious to see how far this goes.

Haru removes his fingers almost painfully slowly. Rin ruts forward to meet him through cloth where they're both hard, almost desperately until he stills and Haru whimpers in anticipation. Rin`s shirt is pushed up, jeans pushed down halfway. Haru tears his own shirt off. He fiddles with boxers impatiently while viciously plunging into a dangerous mouth. Then boxers join jeans and they're skin to skin, relying on feel and taste.

Using the lubed fingers Haru worked himself open with, he strokes Rin.

"You never did say how long you've been at this," Rin says conversationally, trying to make up for how breathless Haru is making him. Haru has gone back to being silent and stoic, but stares at Rin with a look so full of want it hurts.

"Maybe fifteen or so minutes until you woke up? I didn't really want to wake you." He says this while holding Rin's cock, and the image makes Rin want to laugh even when there's no air left to breathe.

Haru looms above him, and it feels like even the residual air has been punched out of him. His cock is millimeters away from entering Haru, who grabs a bottle materializing beside them. Haru uncaps it and pours an amount onto shakling fingers, some trail down his arm and back up as he reaches under him. He coats Rin until the friction is sweeter than silk.

"H-haru..."

"Shh."

Haru grips his cock and traces it around his entrance. Their breathing gets harsh and Haru's spine straightens.

"Oops, missed." As if he didn't know where his fingers were a while ago. "Sometimes I can't do anything right."

Rin opens his mouth to object but all that escapes is a moan as Haru lowers himself. Haru grits his teeth as he inches down haltingly, breathing deeply before continuing. At the halfway point, Haru twitches uncontrollably, and Rin has half a mind to ask him if he wants to stop. His lips can't form the words, brain too muddled to put together the sentences.

He's incredibly tight and hot, and Rin just might be melting. The lube helps for a slick slide and Haru tightens around him when he's in all the way. It almost burns with how close they are.

"Rin... It's too good. Way better than fingers." His monotone voice should make Rin go soft, but it doesn't. It's... kind of embarrassing how much it arouses him.

Leisurely, Haru raises himself back up until only the tip is inside him. Using leg muscles usually reserved for swimming, he drops down again, tightens again.

"Why are you so...hnn, perfect." Haru stares at him with that _look_. Up, down, Rin holds his breath. Haru stops to kiss him, and when they part, they share shallow breaths.

"Watching you swim," Haru says against his lips. "Is like watching a shark. I'm afraid I might be eaten." He grips Rin's shoulders and lifts himself. Rin can feel his shudder reverberate through his fingertips.

"...but I don't get why you want to beat me so badly," he continues. Rin's heart beats fast enough to burst out his chest. "You've already beaten me. You work so hard, you have a goal, why do you need to worry about me...?"

He aligns himself straight, and starts a pace that makes himself nearly yell. Rin's mouth finally cooperates, but the only words that come out are Haru, Haru, _Haru._ They don't try to be quiet, heat and pressure resonate throughout their bodies, concentrated where they are connected.

"You're perfect," Haru repeats over and over. "So, so perfect." Rin's not sure where the praise is directed, Haru touches him everywhere he can reach and never takes his eyes away from Rin's face. He finally bounces at an angle that pushes against nerves that make his voice echo endlessly off the walls. His eyes close, head thrown back, and he tries the angle again, desperately searching for the feeling once more.

"Rin...Rin, I can't find it..." Haru speeds up, choking on words that fail to become coherent. Rin senses his thighs tremble, and when Haru reaches for his own shaft, Rin snaps. He's tired of just watching. He wants to _touch_.

"Haru. Take these off." Haru stills, hand hovering over his erection. Rin throbs inside him and Haru shakes his head, the binds can stay on a little longer.

"No. I'm so close, please, Rin." Rin thrusts up, hitting the spot Haru was searching for head-on.

"_Haru._"

They practically growl when the school ties are loosen. Rin sits up and delivers three hard thrusts into Haru that rip screams out of the boy's throat. Haru is dripping wet, precome smearing all over their stomachs. Rin forces down Haru's hips to ride his cock, and Haru is not prepared for it at all. Rin bites down on his throat to feel the vibrations shake his teeth.

Then Rin pulls out, and Haru literally tears up from the loss.

"Rin-"

"Lie down. On your back. I want to see your face."

He complies. Knees pressing into his chest, Rin breaches him, easing inside while Haru stares fixatedly where he enters. He gives Haru no time to adjust and snaps his hips forward. Haru's back curls from the pain and pleasure seeping through his pent-up nerves, pushing back hard to meet Rin's almost painful thrusts.

Haru pleads with his tongue for entrance into Rin's mouth. The kiss is too sloppy, too much saliva and teeth, and not much else. The only thing that matters is the rocking and bursting heat in their cores, ready to explode.

"You're amazing, Rin, don't stop, _don't stop_,"

Haru claws at his back, and the praise and pain causes Rin to go a little faster, to bite down on Haru's tongue hard enough to bleed. They ignore the headboard smashing the wall.

Rin notices Haru is close, gasping rapid short breaths. He reaches between them to grasp Haru's erection, and in a few simultaneous pulls and pushes, Haru releases all over their chests and stomachs.

"I'm not done yet," Rin tsks, aiming directly for Haru's prostate.

Over sensitized, the last thrusts are overwhelming. Haru sobs into Rin's shoulder, almost afraid he might get hard again. Rin finishes not long after, filling Haru, milked dry by his constricting hole.

Rin doesn't pull out yet, waiting for the twitches surrounding his cock to calm. Haru whispers his name again and again into his ear, like it's the only word left in his vocabulary. Rin wants to fuck him again until he stops breathing.

"Amazing," Haru whispers, and the entirety of the past moments hits them both. Rin pulls out, face blooming red at the come that leaks out of Haru.

"Oh my god," he mutters, collapsing beside Haru, embarrassed beyond belief. "I can't believe you went and did this. I can't believe _I_ went along with it."

And Haru is back to his regular self, blank-faced and just a touch annoyed. He turns away from Rin, who covers his reddened face, obviously more affected.

"Please don't sneak into my room next time."

"Front door, then."

"_Haruuu._"


End file.
